


Toy's headcanons and AUs

by ToyCupcakes



Series: Creepypasta/MH/EMH Stuff [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Warrior Cats, Alternate Universe - Warriors, Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyCupcakes/pseuds/ToyCupcakes
Summary: Stuff I do because I have a problem about making AUs and headcanons.





	1. Omegaverse

This AU is my guilty pleasure tbh

Anyways this is how I see the characters dynamics:

**Marble Hornets:**

Jay Merrick: Omega

Tim Wright: Alpha

Alex Kralie: Alpha

Brian Thomas: Beta

Sarah: Beta

Seth: Omega

Jessica Locke: Alpha

**EverymanHYBRITH**:

Vinny: Alpha

Evan: Beta

Jeff: Beta

Steph: Omega

Alex: Omega

**Creepypastas:**

Slenderman: Doesn't have

The Rake: Doesn't have

Tails Doll: Doesn't have

Jeff the killer: Beta

Homicidal Liu: Beta

Jane the Killer: Alpha

Ticci Toby: Omega

Bloody Painter: Omega

Judge Angel: Beta

Nina the Killer: Omega

Eyeless Jack: Alpha

The Puppetter: Alpha

Laughing Jack: Doesn't have

Cupcakes "Pinkie": Beta


	2. Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem with this AU

**Creepypastas:**

Jeff the Killer: Slytherin

Slenderman: Professor of Transfiguration, Head of Hufflepuff

Jane The Killer: Gryffindor

Eyeless Jack: Slytherin

Homicidal Liu: Hufflepuff

The Puppetter: Slytherin

Bloody Painter: Ravenclaw

Ticci Toby: Hufflepuff

Sally: Hufflepuff

Ben: Ravenclaw

Zalgo: Headmaster of hogwarts

SplendorMan: Head of Hufflepuff, Professor of Herbology

Laughing Jack: Head of Slytherin, Professor of Posions

Judge Angel: Gryffindor

Nina the Killer: Slytherin

Candy Pop: Professor of Charms

Jason the Toy Maker: Professor of Alchemy

**Marble Hornets:**

Tim: Gryffindor

Alex: Ravenclaw

Jay: Ravenclaw

Sarah: Hufflepuff

Seth: Hufflepuff

Jessica: Gryffindor

Brian: Hufflepuff

The Operator: Head of Ravenclaw, Professor of History of Magic

**EverymanHYBRID:**

Jeff: Ravenclaw

Vinny: Slytherin

Evan: Gryffindor

Steph: Ravenclaw

Jessa: Hufflepuff

Alex: Ravenclaw


	3. God! AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an AU I made on Tumblr.

So... uhhhh... I have a problem with making AUs, especially if is a fantasy AU so... here yiu have it. I made up that semi gods in this AU are also refered as "Cursed Human" yeah they are like gods now but because they were cursed by a god.

Protectors are creatures created by a God or Semi-god and are in a lower position than Semi-gods in power.

Meanwhile, protectors of sectors are like guardians and are always the strongest semi-gods each god have

**Slenderverse**:

Slenderman: God of Nature (Actual God)

Jay Merrick: God of the Truth (Semi-god)

Tim Wright: God of Protection (Semi-God) (Protector of Slenderman sector)

Alex Kreile: God of Ambitious (Semi-god)

Brian Thomas: God of Loyalty and Judgment (Semi-god) (Protector of Slenderman sector)

Jessica Locke: God of Trust (Semi-god)

Evan: God of War (Semi-god)

Vincent: God of Health (Semi-God)

Jeff and Alex: Gods of Caring (Semi-gods)

**Creepypastas:**

Zalgo: God of Hell (God)

Jeff the Killer: God of the Moon (God)

SplendorMan: God of the Sun (God)

Jane the Killer: God of Family (God)

Homicidal Liu: God of Forgivness (God)

Clockwork: Protector of Time

Eyeless Jack: God of Knowlage (Semi-God)

Tails Doll: God of New Life (God)

Cupcakes: Protector of Knowlage

Bloody Painter: God of Art (God)

So something pretty important to know is that Protectors (like Clockwork who is Protector of Time) are in a lower position than Gods and Semi-gods, they are like side-kick of the god or semi-god in question and there can be more than one. And protectors of the sectors are like people living there.

With that we can start with some lore!

Well Tim was cursed by Slenderman when he was very little when he wondered in his territory by accident. He was free until he was in university and accidentaly helped Slender cursed the rest of the MH cast. Slenderman with the help of the Operator (who is a Protector of Nature) the MH crew ended up traped in the sector, Brian and Tim ended up as some kind of guardians as they are the strongest.

In the EMH case, Slender sent HABIT and The Rake to curse and torture them and just like the others ended up trapped in the Slender sector.

EJ story in this is that when he was close to his dead, Zalgo talked to him, promising to help him and in change he will have to work for him sometimes, making him a Semi-god and for help, Zalgo gave him Cupcakes.

Toby is basically the same in all the ways but he become a semi-god.

Clockwork was created by the God of Time.

All of this happening due to a war between Zalgo and Slenderman.

Jeff, Liu, Jane and Splendor are searching a way to end this before is actually get out of control


	4. Warriors AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using this to say now I'm watching Tribetwelve and I love it, I still have fully understand but that's ok

**Marble Hornets:**

Tim Wright: Fogmask, Thunderclan, former loner.

Alex Kreile: Flamethistle, Thunderclan

Jay Merrick: Jaypuddle, Thunderclan

Brian Thomas: Bayheart, Thunderclan

Jessica Locke: Violetstem, Thunderclan

Amy: Sweetstream, Riverclan

Sam Wilson: Slighteye, Riverclan

Sarah: Rosestorm, Thunderclan

**EverymanHYBRID**:

Vinny: Beetleheart, Skyclan

Evan: Strikeclaw, Skyclan

Jeff: Fernswoop, Skyclan

Alex: Pabblehaze, Skyclan

Jessa: Hazelflower, Skyclan

Steph: Emberwhisper, Skyclan, former loner

**Tribetwelve:**

Noah Maxwell: Gravelfang, Shadowclan, Former loner

Milo Asher: Rainstripe, Shadowclan, Former Loner

Kevin Haas: Darkstalk, Shadowclan, Former Loner

**Creepypastas:**

Jeff: Sparkclaw, Shadowclan

Jane: Yarrowdusk, Riverclan

BEN: Olivepaw, Windclan

Eyeless Jack: Reedfrost, loner, former Riverclan

Sally: Softpaw, Windclan

Ticci Toby: Fidgetgorse, Thunderclan

Liu: Woodscar, Shadowclan

Clockwork: Cloudstorm, Windclan

Bloody Painter: Slatesky, Riverclan

Puppetter: Adderthorn, Shadowclan

Judge Angel: Oddeye, Skyclan


End file.
